Locked In!
by BlueViolet122
Summary: It all started out as a normal day. Then right before i go home things happen and now i cant believe I saying this, but thank you Hinata and Ino for plotting against me and bringing us together. Sasuke is a OOC.


_**Sakura Haruno's POV:**_

It all started out as a normal day. I was at school with my best friends, Hinata and Ino. It was lunch time and we were sitting at our regular table. I was bored and hungry waiting for the long lunch line to go down. I decided to look around and observe the people one of my favorite things to do. As I look around I caught a glance of him.

He was sitting at the table over with his friends. I had specially chose to sit here every day so I can see him. Today he was wearing his normal uniform shirt. It was an black short sleeve shirt with the school emblem that seemed to fit his figure just perfectly. He also had his baggy cargos that were a beige color. He looked so handsome with his sharp features and long imposing body. I started to smile as I looked at him at the corner of my eye. Then my friends noticed that I wasn't paying attention again so they figured to gain my attention they should smack me until I respond.

Oh shoot! I got caught staring at him…again. I don't know they always catch me looking at him. I mean I look at him for a minute only and they see me look at him and the start their merciless teasing. Eventually, they annoy me enough that I just smack them both over the head. I may be a little obvious but I can be sneaky if I want. It's probably because they know me so well.

We are currently in 10th grade right now. We all met at 9th grade during lunch while looking for a seat to sit at when I saw Ino sitting by herself. She had long blonde hair with a spicy attitude to match. I had known Ino by my sister, but we never really talked before. So I went up to her and said hi, we eventually began to act like best friends. We were talking while a shy girl walked up to us and asked us if she could sit with us. We were shocked that she asked us! She looked like popular girl; soon after I told her yes and she sit with a relieved sigh. Since then, we always been close and best friends and hopefully it will stay that way.

I'm glad that they know me so much, but times like this I would like them to leave me alone, so I can watch him in peace. The only other class I have with him is geometry and I'm too busy taking notes to pay attention to him. I shot my friends a look and they dropped the subject. We started talk and joking around, when I was sure they weren't looking at me, I looked back at him and saw him look away. I studied him for a second to see if my mind was playing tricks on me, when I saw him glance back at me…

I swear time stopped for a few second as I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, then it fast-forwarded and I looked at my friends turning slightly red. My friends looked at each other for a moment then towards me and asked what was wrong. I said nothing in an higher voice then normal and judging by the looks on their face they could tell I was lying, but thankfully they didn't comment. We talked for a while, and then started talking about crushes. Although I hate it when they tease me about like him, I can still tease Ino about Shikamaru and Hinata about Naruto. I may have mentioned that I could tell him how I felt and now Im regretting it.

The bell then chimed we headed to our last classes. I had geometry on the fourth floor while Ino and Hinata had Chemistry on the same floor, but different sides of the school. When I left them they looked to be planning something, never did I suspect that they were plotting against me.

When I bell rang I slowly gathered my things getting ready to leave and grab a nice latte then go home to take a nap. When I walked out the door I saw Ino and Hinata and waited for them to catch up to me. We walked to their locker first because they insisted on going their first. I should have run when I had the chance. By the time they were almost finished putting on their coats it was nearly empty in the school. I was walking to the side of them towards the doors when we walked pass an empty, open class room when all of a sudden they shoved me into the room and locked the door. I was facing the door shouting at them for locking me in here. They yelled back at me saying that their sorry, but they had to do it.

I sighed and turned around slowly taking in my surroundings. I was in one of the few art rooms that school had and it was barely used. It had a few windows, but I was too high up to jump out of it. I saw some old and new paint brushes and paint cans in random spots in the room. I also saw some canvas to paint on. I was looking at the canvas when I noticed someone was semi-hidden behind one of them. I then saw his trade mark hair. It was jet black and spiked up in the back. I automatically recognized it and shot back to the door desperately trying to open the door, but I wouldn't open. I mumbled under my breath "nononono"

I went to the windows to see if I could escape, but I couldn't. I could feel my eyes sting with tears as I realized what happened. My friends planned this out so I get stuck in an empty classroom. I walked over to the wall near the door and slid down it. I had on my favorite skirt on, but I didn't care. I never expected that they would be so desperate for me to confess to him. I looked up at the sound of footsteps and wiped my eyes to stop the tears from falling and watched as he walked up to me.

I don't know long I was sitting down there in silence for, but it seemed so long. I eventually let my tears fall and I felt him grab my chin and wipe them away. He asked what's wrong and I stopped my efforts in stopping the tears and looked into his eyes wondering if I should go for it and then said "How would you feel if your best friends just trapped you in an empty classroom for who knows how long with the boy that you're in love with for 3 year so you can confess to him when you specifically told them that you would tell him when you're ready?" I paused, looking down at my hands waiting for his reply.

He took my chin again and looked me right in the eyes and told me in a soft smooth voice "I love you." I gasped and he smiled at me with his unique beautiful smile. Then, he slowly leaned down towards me, my eyes glued to his, and then I closed my eyes. Our lips connected. I felt a spark and bliss overcome me. It was wonderful and my first kiss. It was better than I had hoped. He slowly then, let go of my chin and grabbed my waist pulling me closer until I was in his lap and in response I wrapped my arms around his neck out of instincts. It continued for a few minutes and we separated. I opened my eyes and looked for any signs of regret. There were none. I buried my head in his neck smiling and he did the same in my hair.

I wished that we could stay like this forever, but I had to know something. So, I pulled away and asked him how long. He replied softly "Since I first meet you, you were always on my mind and I couldn't help but fall for you" I blushed and he kissed my nose and said "I love you." I said "I love you too" and hugged him tighter and put my face back into the crook of his neck. He moved us back towards the wall and said "It wasn't only your friends…Mine locked me in here too. They said they would be back by around 5" "I see…they plotted against us while we were in geometry" He laughed and said yes. I could not believe that he loves me back; I never thought that I would say this, but thank you Hinata and Ino for plotting against me and bringing us together.

_**A/N:**_

**This is my first one shot ever. The idea came to me randomly. I was wondering what I would do if my two friends locked me in a room with my crush and the story just invented itself in my brain. I hope it's good, this is the first really fluffy story I have ever written.**

**Please Review! I would love to hear your comments**

**~BlueViolet122**


End file.
